Flight of the Fat Lady
__TOC__ About In no time at all, Defense Against the Dark Arts becomes everyone's favourite class. After Boggarts, they studied Red Caps, little Goblin-like creatures and Kappas, water-dwellers that look like scaly monkeys. Professor Snape is giving them a hard time. Harry is not fond of Professor Trelawney's classes, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown loved her classes more then anyone. In Hagrid's classes they now were only spending their lessons looking after Flobberworms. There's one thing to look forward to, Quidditch is about to start again. Oliver Wood is telling the team it will be his last year, his last chance to win the Quidditch Cup. After returning from Quidditch practice one day, Harry hears that first Hogsmeade weekend will be at Halloween. Fred is happy; he needs to visit Zonko's cause he's nearly out of Stink Pellets. Harry will not be allowed to go, since he has no written permission. Crookshanks attacks Scabbers again, who hides beneath an old chest of drawers. After the next Transfiguration lesson, Harry plans to ask Professor McGonagall if he can go to Hogsmeade anyway. Before class starts, Lavender Brown is crying outside the classroom. Her rabbit was killed by a fox and today is the sixteenth of October. She thinks this was what Professor Trelawney predicted. After Transfiguration class, Professor asks the students to hand in their written permission. Neville forgot his, but appearantly his grandmother sent it directly to Professor McGonagall. Harry asks her if he can go anyway without the written permission but the answer is no. On Halloween, after seeing the the other student off, Harry is asked by Colin Creevy why he's not going. Harry tells him he needs to do some work in the library. Having told Colin this, he has no choice but to head back toward the common room. He runs into Filch who asks him why he's not with the rest at Hogsmeade buying Stink Pellets, Belch Powder and Whizzing Worms. He sends him back to the common room. Harry wanders around a bit. He is suddenly called by Professor Lupin. Lupin shows Harry the Grindylow, a water demon, which has just arrived and will be used for next lessons. They start talking and Harry asks him why he didn't let him confront the Boggart. Lupin explains he was afraid it would turn into Voldemort and that would scare the other students. Harry says it probably would have turned into a Dementor. Professor Snape comes in bringing a potion for Lupin. The rest of the class returns from Hogsmeade. Ron brings a lot of sweets for Harry and tells him they went to Dervish and Banges, Zonko's, to the Three Broomsticks to drink Butterbeer and to many other places and that he thinks they saw an Ogre at the Three Broomsticks. At night there's the Halloween dinner. After dinner they return back to the Gryffindor common room but cannot enter, as the Fat Lady has fled from her painting, which was slashed by someone. Professor Dumbledore is fetched. Peeves, who saw her running through paintings on the fourth floor, tells them that she said it was Sirius Black who did it. Actors *'Tom Felton' - Draco Malfoy *'David Thewlis' - Remus Lupin *'Daniel Radcliffe' - Harry Potter *'Alan Rickman' - Severus Snape *'Matthew Lewis' - Neville Longbottom *'Emma Thompson' - Sybill Trelawney *'Shefali Chowdhury' - Parvati Patil *'Jessie Cave' - Lavender Brown *'Robbie Coltrane' - Rubeus Hagrid *'Rupert Grint' - Ron Weasley *'Sean Biggerstaff' - Oliver Wood *'Rochelle Douglas' - Alicia Spinnet *'Tiana Benjamin' - Angelina Johnson *'Georgina Leonidas' - Katie Bell *'James Phelps' - Fred Weasley *'Oliver Phelps' - George Weasley *'Emma Watson' - Hermione Granger *'Miriam Margolyes' - Pomona Sprout *'Devon Murray' - Seamus Finnigan *'Alfred Enoch' - Dean Thomas *'Maggie Smith' - Minerva McGonagall *'Chris Rankin' - Percy Weasley *'David Bradley' - Argus Filch *'Jamie Waylett' - Vincent Crabbe *'Joshua Herdman' - Gregory Goyle *'Dawn French' - The Fat Lady *'Hugh Mitchell' - Colin Creevey *'Warwick Davis' - Filius Flitwick *'John Cleese' - Nearly Headless Nick *'Bonnie Wright' - Ginny Weasley *'Michael Gambon' - Albus Dumbledore *'Rik Mayall' - Peeves